


Just volunteering

by Joanlockaholic



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Joanlock - Freeform, Kissing, One Shot, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanlockaholic/pseuds/Joanlockaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Gregson needed some volunteers for the annual NYPD gala. Or did he...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just volunteering

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scribble, short one-shot. My native language is not English. Enjoy...

"I have to go. I don't want to, but I must," Sherlock said, holding Joan's hand delicately.

"But I don't want you to go. I love you. And you love me," she said and got up from the chair. "We belong together."

"Yes, we do. But I must go," he said and stepped backwards. "I don't have a choice."

"Please, don't leave me. I'll do anything. I'll..." Joan took a pause. "Line."

Gregson flipped a page staring at the script. "I'll come..."

"I'll come with you," she continued.

"It's a battlefield. You must stay. You must stay and be safe. For your sake. And our baby's," Sherlock said and huffed. He turned around to face Gregson, dropping his character. "Do we really need a baby to this story?"

Gregson was staring at him behind his glasses. "Well, it's an important part," he said, and glanced at the script in front of him. "It's the thing that connects you."

Sherlock huffed.

"And by us you mean our characters," he said and looked around. "Don't we have anything else to do? Any new cases?"

"Sherlock," Joan said and rolled her eyes. "You promised."

"No. You promised, on my behalf."

"Sherlock, listen to me," she said, facing him. "Gregson needed volunteers to help him with the annual NYPD gala."

"And this year our precinct has to host it. And we need a good opening number," Gregson added.

"I could have volunteered by carrying chairs or something. Not acting in a play," Sherlock said, squeezing the script in his hands.

"You said you were bored. Besides, we haven't had a case for a while. I thought this as a good project for you. And I didn't do the casting," Joan said and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sherlock glanced at Gregson.

"Don't look at me, the precinct voted you two to those roles," Gregson said and threw his hands in the air.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever," he mumbled and cleared his throat. "It's a battlefield. You must stay. You must stay and be safe. For your sake. And our baby's."

"Promise you'll come back. I don't want our child to grow up without its father."

"I promise. And I'll miss you very much," Sherlock said and swallowed hard. He took a step closer to her. He reached for her cheek, staring at her in the eye. He pulled her close. Their noses touched. He took a deep breath. He lifted her chin for a kiss.

There was a knock on the door.

Sherlock sighed in relief and stepped back.

Bell opened the door of Gregson's office.

"Sorry to interrupt your rehearsal, but there's someone in the lobby. He wants to speak with you Captain," Marcus said, eyeing around the office.

The blinds were closed, Gregson was sitting behind his desk, smirking slightly. Joan was slightly blushed, and Sherlock was facing the window.

"Well, it's lunch time anyway," Gregson said and put the script on his table.

"Excellent," Sherlock said and turned around. "Watson, shall we go to grab some lunch?"

"Yes, sure," she said, and turned around to grab her purse from the couch. "I think we should go the nearby..." When she turned around, Sherlock was already out of the office.

"Well, we'll be back in an hour," Joan said and walked after Sherlock, closing the door behind her.

"Well, tell me," Bell said and leaned against the table. "How is it going?"

"This is absolutely priceless," Gregson said and started laughing. "And they don't even know that we really don't have to do any opening number for that gala."

"How did you even come up with this idea? And how did you get them to volunteer for this?"

"Well, let me tell you..."

* * *

As Sherlock walked towards the elevators, Joan ran after him.

"Sherlock," she called. "Sherlock, wait!"

He pushed the elevator button, staring at the ceiling.

"What's the matter?" Joan asked, when she reached him.

"The matter..." he said and turned around. "Is this." He was pointing the space between them. "I don't like it. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped into the empty elevator.

"What part of it makes you feel uncomfortable?" she asked, once the doors were closed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked and looked at her in the eye. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on her lips. "I don't want anyone to know about us."

Joan wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I know. But they won't know about us. They will only see our characters in the play," she said and kissed him. "It'll be okay."

Sherlock murmured something she couldn't quite understand.

Joan smiled. "Well, it's going to be one helluva show for the whole NYPD. There are people who have been shipping us from day one."

The elevator stopped and they stepped away from each other.

"Doing what?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Joan stepped out of the elevator. "Nothing," she said, and smiled.

"Hold on... Did you say shipping?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. Any review, suggestion, etc. is highly appreciated. :)


End file.
